


Predatory Pianist Pile

by donkdonknever



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BBW, F/F, Immobility, Lactation, Vore, Weight Gain, a truly irresponsible amount of fat, fat kink, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donkdonknever/pseuds/donkdonknever
Summary: Thanks to being the subject of Miu's experiments, Kaede's been putting on a lot of weight. Her appetite has only increased... and her friends are looking really tasty...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Predatory Pianist Pile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solodots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solodots/gifts).



“Mmmn…” Kaede groaned, mouth full of both thick nipples as she polished off the last few drops of her own breast milk. It was a common occurrence for her, ever since she started lactating as a side effect from one of Miu’s many experiments. She didn’t want to just waste it by dumping it out - so she drank it. Straight from the incredibly soft, squishy tap.

Kaede was big. Her weight had skyrocketed; the result of a significantly slower metabolism that was a side effect of drinking so much of her own milk. After many sessions of gorging on her own cream, she had more than quadrupled her weight. Each massive tit was bigger than her own head, producing gallons of milk that the pianist happily gulped down every chance she got. They rested on her belly, a monumental apron of flab that consisted of a single roll drooping down to her knees. It constantly gurgled and glorped, churning the sweet cream inside into even more jiggly chub. Her thighs thickened immensely, and her hips grew wide enough to get lodged in a doorway. Her rear had also grown considerably, requiring three chairs just to sit comfortably. Flab hung down off her arms as she lifted her chest up to her mouth. Even her face was bigger, with two jiggly chins - and a third well on its way as the last drops of milk dribbled down.

“Pwaah!” Kaede sighed, dropping her heavy tits on to her shelf of a stomach with a meaty slap. She smiled softly, lifting a flabby arm and sinking her fingers into her overstuffed gut. She’d grown so big… so gluttonous… and yet something in her wanted even more.

Grgglglwg…

She giggled, gently slapping her gut and sending ripples through her flabby body. “Jeez, never satisfied, are you?” Kaede elicited even more gurgles from her greedy gut, giving it a thorough kneading as she felt the gallons of milk inside slosh around. Even though she had just thoroughly drained herself, she was still so hungry. Thankfully, if she remembered the time, then…

Knock knock!

“Akamatsu-sama? I am here for your daily meal.” Right on cue, Kirumi had arrived. Sighing in relief, Kaede waddled over to her door, her entire body jiggling like gelatin with each heavy step. She had grown too large for any clothing, but she knew Kirumi didn’t mind.

“Ah, hi Kirumi! I’ve been waiting for you!” Kaede greeted the maid with a warm smile.

Kirumi smiled back. “It’s always a pleasure to serve you, Akamatsu-sama.” She brought with her a cart filled with a variety of food - sandwiches, cakes, charcuterie, whole roast chickens - all for Kaede to devour. The mere sight of it caused the pianist’s stomach to growl. “By all means, feel free to eat whenev--”

Kaede cut off the maid, immediately beginning to cram her greedy gullet with as much food as she could. She didn’t even bother to chew, instead opting to swallow down entire slices of cake whole. Her belly grew quickly, its soft form becoming more taut as the pianist continued to gorge herself.

Kirumi only looked on in awe as the pianist continued to swallow everything in front of her. She had been bringing her daily feasts for the past couple of weeks, but she had never seen Kaede so ravenous before. She was certainly happy to practice her cooking skills, but if this kept up Kirumi would need to recruit more help.

It didn’t take long for Kaede to polish off the last plate that Kirumi had carted in, sighing in contentment as her gigantic gut gurgled away. It was quite big, drooping down to her chubby shins… and yet she still felt like she wasn’t full. She needed more.

Thankfully, there was still something left she could eat.

“Hey, Kirumi?” Kaede spoke, thinking up a plan on the spot. “Could you rub my belly for a bit? I would do it myself, but…” She chuckled, waving her jiggly arms up and down. Her stomach was far too large for her to reach all of it all by herself.

“Of course, Akamatsu-sama.” Kirumi smiled, walking up to the blubbery girl and sinking her hands deep into Kaede’s plush flab.

“Oouuhgh…” Kaede groaned in content. It felt good… but a deep rumble from her gut reminded her of the plan.

Bringing both flabby arms up, she grabbed hold of Kirumi’s forearms. Then, before the maid could react, Kaede shoved them into her mouth.

Kirumi was stunned. She didn’t even know how to react - especially as the pianist began to swallow. “A-Akamatsu-sama…?” She stuttered out one last sentence before her head was unceremoniously gulped down.

Kaede continued to swallow, overwhelmed by the flavor of her struggling meal. She gulped her down ravenously, flabby arms jiggling as they shoved more of the squirming maid into her greedy gullet. She didn’t even take the time to savor it - she just wanted food.

With most of Kirumi’s body traveling down her throat, Kaede just leaned back and let gravity take over. She slurped down Kirumi’s legs effortlessly, wrapping her lips around the maid’s feet and gulping one last time. Kirumi’s fate was sealed as pianist food.

“Ouuhg… so good…” Kaede closed her eyes and moaned loudly, fondling what little of her stomach she could reach. It grew even bigger with Kirumi inside of it, though she wasn’t visible beneath the many thick layers of blubber. The pianist had never felt so full before… but her gut couldn’t wait.

Grllgglg…!

Kaede’s eyes shot open as her belly quickly got to work digesting the thousands of calories she had just gulped down. Her stomach grew incredibly warm as the food inside was churned and sloshed into a thick, gelatinous mush. Though Kirumi squirmed and struggled as much as she could, she quickly succumbed to Kaede’s powerful gut, melting away into even more fattening slush.

“Haah… so big…” Kaede panted, tongue rolling out of her mouth. With both her flabby arms, she squished down on her gut as hard as she could. Her stomach squelched loudly as her intestines opened up, greedily gulping down gallons of digested slurry. The pianist’s panting only intensified as her body began to quickly fatten up as the slush was forced into her tight guts.

Kaede grew big - and fast. Her thighs thickened, touching all the way down to her chubby knees. Her generous hips grew as well - at least twice as wide as she was before her feast. Her burgeoning third chin finally grew in - as well as a fourth for good measure. 

Her chest, though, was the focus of a great amount of her gain. Kaede’s breasts grew incredibly large, each one just a bit smaller than her gargantuan gut. They were truly titanic tits, both swelling with plenty of flab and milk. Her areolas grew wider than her own hands, while the nipples themselves were caught up in the avalanche of titfat, sinking inside and becoming inverted. They were still quite large - and incredibly sensitive should anyone fish them out of their flabby homes.

Though Kaede’s chest was quite large, her belly still dominated her frame. It rested on the ground and oozed forward; a great gurgly blob of pure flab. Another roll formed at her navel, hiding it away inside the cavernous fold. Her enormous tits rested heavily on her gut, softly sinking into the flab as it gurgled and groaned, still working to digest every last drop of slush in her stomach.

By the time she finally stopped growing, Kaede was out of breath. She was nearly as wide as she was tall, looking like a bloated parody of herself. Her gut pooled on the floor in front of her, and she could only barely move her ham-like arms. Not only that, but her tits sloshed audibly with milk, as thick cream dribbled out of her inverted nipples and onto her blobby belly.

Kaede loved all of it.

“So much fat…” Kaede groaned, rubbing what little of her gut she could reach. Even though she had just gorged herself so much, her stomach, buried deep beneath layers of jiggly blubber, rumbled for more. She knew exactly how she’d get more food.

Wobbling over to her desk, the pianist grunted as she picked up her phone. Even doing such a simple task was so difficult for her… and it would only get harder after her next meal. Scrolling through her contacts, she stopped on Tsumugi. Something about the cosplayer was calling out to Kaede… she needed to have her.

Ring ring ring!

“Ah, hello?”

“Hi there, Tsumugi!” Kaede spoke cheerfully, though her voice was much deeper due to the thick flab surrounding her throat.

“Oh, Kaede! What’s up?”

“Ah, well, it’s a bit embarrassing, but I just found this soundtrack at the mall. A lot of the names are gibberish but it has this one called ‘Black Tar’ and--”

“I’ll be there right away!”

Click.

Kaede blinked. That was easier than she expected. Within minutes, Tsumugi was knocking at her door. Smirking to herself, the pianist executed her plan. “Come on in! I need to grab it out of my closet…”

“Ah, excuse me!” Tsumugi smiled, opening the door and closing it right behind her. She was expecting to see Kaede rushing to greet her, precious album in hand. She wasn’t expecting to get pinned to the very door she just closed by a giant, soft mass. “K-Kaede…?”

Kaede chuckled to herself, feeling Tsumugi struggle helplessly as she was squished by the pianist’s great gut. “You’re an easy one to trick, you know that?” She took a step forward, burying the cosplayer even deeper in her doughy flab. “You’re practically throwing yourself to me.”

Tsumugi groaned, unable to move due to the hundreds of pounds of jiggly blubber pressing into her. “Kaede? I don’t--”

“Quiet.” Kaede snapped. “You may be wondering what’s going to happen to you. Well…” Kaede smirked, rubbing small circles in her gut as it rumbled loudly. “... I’m going to eat you.”

“E-eat…?” Tsumugi was confused, but she could feel the pianist’s stomach gurgle around her as she was engulfed by the girl’s pliable pudge. As she sank deeper into Kaede’s blubber, her head was stuffed between the girl’s massive cleavage, titfat squishing her from nearly all sides. 

“I just ate Kirumi, and I’m already hungry for more.” Kaede reached out her flabby arms and gripped tight on Tsumugi’s sides. Slowly lifting her out of her very own prison of flab, the pianist licked her lips. “You’re scrawnier than she was, but you’ll still fatten me up just the same.”

Tsumugi’s eyes widened as Kaede’s mouth opened. She could hear the gurgling coming from deep within. “W-wait! Ple--” She was cut off as her entire head was engulfed by the pianist’s maw.

Like she did before with Kirumi, Kaede didn’t spend the time to savor her meal. She only wanted to eat. Gulping Tsumugi’s head down her greedy gullet, she moved on to her modest chest. Her meal didn’t struggle until just then, but Kaede raised her flabby arms and restrained her flailing legs.

“Omch-- glrk--!” Kaede continued to swallow ravenously, her stomach growling incredibly loudly, demanding more meat. Tsumugi’s butt was surprisingly plush, so the pianist had a bit of fun squishing it between her teeth before sending it down her greedy gullet with the rest of her. All that was left were her legs, which Kaede quickly slurped down like it was nothing.

Sighing in contentment, Kaede stumbled back onto her bed, the springs squeaking loudly in discomfort. “Haah… I can’t believe just how filling people are…” She giggled softly to herself, rubbing her gut. Tsumugi’s body was nowhere to be seen beneath so much jiggly blubber, but the greedy predator could definitely feel the girl squirming around in her stomach.

Inside of the gurgly gut, Tsumugi was struggling to free herself. She was surrounded by hundreds of pounds of thick blubber on all sides, and the gurgling around her was only getting stronger. “K-Kaede! Please! You can’t do this!” She pleaded, but her voice was unable to penetrate the predator’s flab. She was panicking, and in her haste, accidentally slipped one of her feet into Kaede’s intestines.

“Ooooughh…” The pianist groaned in pleasure, feeling her tight intestines start to swell. With a series of wet squelches, she greedily gulped down Tsumugi’s legs, innards bloating even further. She could only moan as Tsumugi was swallowed up again, twisting around her tight, gurgly guts.

As Tsumugi was melted down into gallons of fattening mush inside Kaede’s intestines, she began to grow even more. Her gut oozed across the floor, piling on pound after pound. Her tits grew in kind, trying to keep up with her blobby belly. Thighs thickened so much that she could barely lift them, along with her arms. Her butt grew as well, threatening to spill off the other side of her bed. Even her face seemed softer than before, jowls jiggling with each little movement.

As her guts finally quieted down, Kaede was fatter than ever. She wanted to relish in the feeling of all her new softness, but was interrupted by her bed frame collapsing beneath her with a series of loud snaps! 

THUD.

Falling into a jiggly pile on her bed, Kaede came to a realization: with how much weight she had just gained, she could barely move without any assistance, let alone stand up. Groaning, she noticed her phone was just close enough for her sausage-like fingers to reach it. She took a deep breath, knowing there was really only one person she could call on to assist her with this.

Ring ring ring!

“Hey, Miu? It’s Kaede. I’m in kind of a tight spot right now.”

… 

“Where are we going, again?” Chiaki mumbled, looking up from her handheld for a brief moment.

Miu scoffed. “You already forgot? You said you wanted to get better at that fuckin piano rhythm game or whatever it was.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s it.” Chiaki nodded before going back to her game. She could easily follow Miu even while distracted considering how big the inventor was.

Miu’s ass was hard to miss. It was easily the biggest part of her with her skirt barely doing a thing to cover her blubbery butt. Thick, jiggly thighs rubbed together with each step, and her chubby potbelly bounced along with them. Her chest was also quite big, allowing the obese inventor to use her cavernous cleavage as storage for her phone… among other things.

“Tch…” Miu grunted, her chins jiggling as she did so. She wasn’t really sure why Chiaki pissed her off so much, but she did. But she had a plan that would get rid of her once and for all.

As the pair arrived at the Ultimate Pianist’s lab, Chiaki’s stomach growled quietly. Looking down, she softly rubbed it through her uniform. “Forgot to eat lunch again. Is there any food in here?”

Miu wore an uncharacteristically wide grin. “Of course! There’s more than enough to fill that tummy of yours!” Chuckling to herself, Miu opened the door and ushered Chiaki inside.

Kaede filled up the gamer’s entire vision. She almost filled up the entire room as well, though there were still several feet of clearance between the wall and the avalanche of flab that used to be the Ultimate Pianist. Kaede Akamatsu was a complete blob, having long since lost the ability to move her legs or her arms. Her gigantic belly oozed in front of her, completely covering her legs in hundreds - if not thousands- of pounds of blubber. Myriad rolls jiggled constantly, the gurgling coming from deep within her gut strong enough to make her entire form wobble. Her cavernous navel was buried beneath one of her many folds, and it was big enough for Miu to take a nap in. Each massive tit was almost as large as her belly, with huge, head sized indents where her thick, incredibly sensitive teats hid, buried beneath so much flab. Each one sloped off of her gigantic gut, nearly grazing the floor but being stopped by a (relatively) thin layer of belly blubber. She sat on her massive rear, the only thing keeping her sitting upright. Though her ass was much smaller than her belly or her chest, each cheek was still bigger than even the obese Miu. Her arms had sunken into her flab, unable to even wiggle her fingers. Kaede’s head was a swollen, jiggly parody of its former self. A cascade of chins, a pair of wobbly cheeks, and a mop of blonde hair were the only features that made her face stand out among the thousands of pounds of pianist all around her.

The Ultimate Pianist’s lab had been completely repurposed. Gone was the piano along with any other music-related paraphernalia, replaced with cushioned padding over the entire floor - along with the walls, just in case. The windows were boarded up per the pianist’s request, granting her at least some degree of privacy. The room was completely cleared, allowing for Kaede to grow. And she did, ever since Miu renovated her lab a month ago. She lost her mobility shortly thereafter, and her flabby form only continued to ooze outwards as Miu brought her more prey - as long as she got to have a few sips from the pianist’s overfull tits, of course.

“Oough…” Kaede mumbled, barely able to speak due to how much flab surrounded her face. “Ish that more… fhhood…?”

Chiaki was in awe. She had never seen a girl so big before, and the thick milk leaking out of Kaede’s heavy breasts was becoming more tempting with each passing second. 

“Go on, climb on up and drink some.” Miu encouraged her, gently pushing the gamer towards the gurgly pile of pianist. “It’s really tasty - and Akafatsu will be more than happy to let you drink as much as you’d like.”

Chiaki’s eyes widened, just a bit. “That’s extremely poggers... I’ll just have a taste.” She licked her lips as she took a step onto Kaede’s flab, her feet sinking deep into the plush blubber. She climbed up the many folds before reaching a plateau, before grabbing onto a heavy tit and heaving it up towards her. It was surprisingly easy, given how Kaede’s own milk served as a lubricant.

Slightly out of breath, Chiaki’s eyes were full of lust as she stared down Kaede’s giant, inverted nipple. Rolling up her sleeves, the gamer plunged both hands into the milky divot, digging down to her elbows before she found the thick, twitching teat buried beneath so much titfat. Stomach growling, she gave it a tug, pulling out the huge nipple.

“M-mmuhmmn!” Kaede groaned in pleasure, her entire body jiggling as her sensitive teat was exposed to the air for the first time in days. She couldn’t see who was crawling around on her gut due to the sheer amount of flab around her face, but she definitely felt them… and knew that after drinking her milk, they’d be a decadent snack.

Opening her mouth wide, Chiaki stuffed the entire, throbbing teat inside. Immediately, gallons of thick, warm milk began to gush into her stomach, bloating it to an incredible degree. Her stomach gurgled loudly, already working to digest the rich, fatty cream that was filling it faster than it could process. 

Miu looked on, chuckling to herself as the gamer quickly began to fatten up. Kaede’s milk was still quite the metabolism killer, and as she kept growing, its potency only increased. Chiaki’s weight doubled, then tripled in a matter of seconds, and there was no sign of stopping. She kept drinking, her weight skyrocketing as her clothes were torn to shreds around her. After a couple dozen seconds of gulping down Kaede’s milk, her gut was drooping down to her feet… and it would only continue to grow.

Chiaki moaned, thick milk dribbling out of her mouth as she did. She fell backwards onto her huge, now bare, ass. She was surrounded by her destroyed clothes, the only bit still remaining on her being her bra, and even that was starting to get strained. The feeling of flab jiggling against flab excited her as well as Kaede, whose blobby belly gurgled loudly. It needed to be fed.

Climbing up Kaede’s flabby gut, Miu had a plan. She crawled over to the swelling Chiaki - having to dodge out of the way as her bra flew off - and moved to the pianist’s sloshing tit. Cracking her knuckles, Miu dug her hands in as deep as she could, attempting to force out even more milk into the unsuspecting gamer.

“M-mmpghhg--!?” Chiaki nearly choked as the torrent of milk got stronger. Her growth accelerated considerably, her bloated belly oozing out in front of her like a wave of flab with no end in sight. The gamer’s blubber, nearly as pale as the milk she was guzzling down, continued to grow… towards Kaede’s greedy maw. 

The pianist couldn’t see Chiaki’s flab approaching, but she could definitely feel it. Slowly at first, but growing faster, the feeling of squishy fat oozing its way up her cleavage and over her jiggly chins… Kaede started to drool, knowing that she would soon devour her biggest meal yet.

But Chiaki wasn’t aware of Kaede’s predatory intentions. She was solely focused on gulping down as much milk as she could, as to not drown. She was getting big, and fast. Her legs were buried beneath her gargantuan gut, which was easily the focus of her gain. It seemed that every few seconds another fold formed on her tummy as it oozed forwards. She was almost as big as one of the pianist’s own tits when she felt a peculiar feeling.

At the very tip of her stomach she felt something wet.

Kaede’s feast began. As soon as she was able to slip any of Chiaki’s flab past her lips, she began to swallow ravenously. She had devoured big meals before, like when Miu had fattened up Aoi into a nearly-immobile fatass with the help of some donuts made with Kaede’s milk, but this was on a whole other level. Miu quickly noticed what was happening and crawled up towards Kaede’s face to help pull Chiaki’s blubber closer to a gurgly fate.

The gamer hadn’t noticed, though, as she was so focused on drinking Kaede’s addicting milk. However, her head was pulled away from the still-leaking tit, she began to realize what was happening: she was being eaten by Kaede… and she didn’t really seem to mind it. It could have just been her milk-addled brain was too overwhelmed to think properly, or that somewhere deep down she actually wanted to be eaten, but she didn’t struggle. 

Kaede was more than happy for the change of pace. She hadn’t eaten a willing meal ever since she gulped down Toko a few weeks before, and she was significantly less big than Chiaki. She continued to swallow, gulping down mouthfuls of warm, squishy gamer flab as Miu continued to pull - and provide commentary.

“You’re such a fucking fatass. Just look at you! Oh wait, you can't!” Miu prodded Kaede, growing hornier by the second as she did so. “God knows how heavy you are, and you’re eating a girl who’s easily over a ton. Probably more! But you don’t even fuckin’ care, do you… Akafatsu is just a greedy glutton who wants to eat everyone.” 

Kaede rolled her eyes as Miu continued, though she did enjoy it just a little bit. She continued to swallow ravenously, feeling Chiaki’s gut actually grow inside of her gullet. It was a strange sensation… which only encouraged her to keep eating.

By the time Kaede had finally reached Chiaki’s flabby feet, she was feeling stuffed. She had only swallowed the girl’s stomach, and just that felt like she was eating a dozen other girls… and it was still growing as it continued to digest the gallons of milk that sloshed around inside!

Noticing that Kaede’s pace had slowed considerably, Miu leapt into action. She moved behind Chiaki and shoved her fingers into the girl’s flabby back. Inch by inch, the gamer was being forced down Kaede’s greedy gullet. It didn’t take too much effort for Miu to push all of Chiaki’s mass into the blobby girl’s mouth with a wet gllrrk.

“Ough… ghulg…” Kaede gurgled, licking her lips as she did so. She was overwhelmed with pleasure as her gargantuan gut visibly swelled as Chiaki entered her stomach… and still her prey continued to grow as the last bits of milk were digested. Somewhere hidden deep beneath many, many layers of flab, a puddle was forming between her thighs. “Sho fhull…”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Akafatsu…” Miu was in awe that Kaede was able to pull off such a feat of shameless gluttony. Sure, she’d eaten plenty of people before, but none on the same scale as Chiaki. “I’m gonna need to admire this from ground level because your fat ass is gonna get big.” She smirked, jiggling the girl’s chubby cheek before sliding back down to the door, just in time for...

Grgllgwlgwg…!

The familiar rumbling coming from deep within the pianist’s gut meant only one thing: digestion had started. Chiaki didn’t last long, buried beneath thousands of pounds of her own flab. She melted away into hundreds of gallons of thick, fattening sludge, greedily gulped down by Kaede’s eager intestines to churn into even more lard.

Gllrlg!  
Slrrrsch…  
Glrglwlg…

Myriad sounds of gurgling, churning, and sloshing emanated from Kaede’s diligent stomach, reverberating through even the soundproof walls into the hallway outside. Kaede moaned and groaned as her body thoroughly digested the gamer, the puddle under her only growing in size with each passing second. 

As the near deafening gurgling continued, Kaede began to grow, and fast. With previous meals she had put on a minimum of 200 pounds, but that was with a normal, healthy prey. Chiaki was at least ten of those, probably more. The pianist’s blubber oozed outwards all around her immobilized form. Belly, hip, and butt flab all inched forward across the padded floor, swallowing up every inch of free space available. After a series of wet squelches, Kaede’s fat filled all of the available space on the floor, squishing against all four walls.

“Mugughhgm…” The pianist groaned in pleasure, feeling how she completely filled the room. And yet, she still continued to grow, her flab crawling up the walls, desperate for any escape. Her tits grew in kind with her gut, sloping off and smushing themselves among the walls of the room, squishing out even more milk into Kaede’s jiggly folds.

All the while, Miu was trying to keep her footing as she stood on top of Kaede’s growing gut. The girl was truly enormous now - there was nowhere she could look that wasn’t filled with Kaede fat.

Almost as quickly as it began, Kaede’s growth stopped. She had gained a significant amount of weight just from one meal, and was still wracked with orgasm after orgasm as her flab was squished from all sides. The door to the room was barely holding onto the hinges as Kaede’s blubber buried half of the doorframe.

Crrracck!  
Bloombpt…

Kaede’s blubber burst through the door, surging through before coming to a stop several feet out. The pianist groaned in pleasure, feeling her flab ooze across the cool tile. “G-guhghh… mnmmnhhf…” She could barely form a sentence, too overwhelmed by the sheer vastness of her own size. She was more a monument to pure gluttony than she was a girl.

Grrrggglgllww…

Her gargantuan gut rumbled again. It was finally empty after digesting all of Chiaki. Kaede grunted, beginning to drool again as her mind was focused on just one thing:

“Mooooohre…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for solodots! Check out their work if you want more fat fuck Kaede.


End file.
